


Tell me now how do I feel por feralpixiedreamgirl

by HoshiSan



Category: Malcolm in the Middle
Genre: Adult Content, Breathplay, Brother/Brother Incest, Choking, Fetish, Hand Jobs, Homosexuality, Light Masochism, M/M, Malcolm (Malcolm in the Middle) - Freeform, Reese (Malcolm in the Middle) - Freeform, Strangulation, Veins, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 10:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoshiSan/pseuds/HoshiSan
Summary: A Malcolm le gustan mucho los brazos de Reese y también la forma en que su hermano está dispuesto a hacerle daño...*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Historia original por Feralpixiedreamgirl publicada en esta misma plataforma.Traducción del inglés a español hecha por mí, HoshiSan!
Relationships: Malcolm/Reese (Malcolm in the Middle)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Tell me now how do I feel por feralpixiedreamgirl

Fue en algún momento entre Malcolm cumpliendo trece y la pubertad finalmente golpeándolo con fuerza, cuando Reese dejó de usar camisetas de manga larga. 

Así comenzó la decadencia de Malcolm.

Realmente no se había dado cuenta con anterioridad de lo maduro que su hermano mayor se veía, cómo ahora lo sobrepasa en altura, cómo sus brazos se han vuelto más tonificados; puede ver con claridad una vena debajo de la piel, que se abre camino sobre la parte superior de su brazo derecho cada vez que el músculo se tensa (casi siempre porque está listo para golpear a Malcolm en la cara).

Si alguien se da cuenta de que Malcolm, quien espera que a nadie le importe su ausencia, va más veces al baño; ¡qué bueno!, porque aun así eso no es asunto de nadie. Nadie debe descubrir que no puede dejar de fantasear con ciertos brazos fuertes alrededor de él, ya sea presionando su tráquea, imposibilitando su respiración, o envolviendo su espalda en un cálido abrazo (para su pene no hay una gran diferencia).

Además, es normal confundirse un poco a su edad, se dice a sí mismo al ver su rostro sonrojado en el espejo después de haberlo mojado con agua. El autodesprecio amenaza con hundirlo.

Su “confusión” se vuelve un poquito peligrosa para Malcolm, ya que lo motiva a llevar a Reese a los límites de su paciencia (y Malcolm conoce muy bien los límites de su hemrnao); finalmente logra que Reese contraataque, quién está lo suficientemente confiando en la superioridad de su fuerza (exactamente como Malcolm espera que haga). Ahora no hay día en que Malcolm no termine examinando sus moretones. Y si encuentra tiempo para sí mismo, el talón de su mano izquierda presionará contra sus hematomas mientras su mano derecha se mueve con rapidez y vigor sobre su chorreante verga. En estos momentos su mente es un torbellino de violencia, nada más que Reese y su brutalidad, no importa cuán duro intente luchar contra esas imágenes. Si es honesto consigo mismo, esa pelea ya está perdida tan pronto como se levanta la camisa para observar la obra de Reese sobre su cuerpo.

Un día de junio, cuando ya se puede sentir el bochorno causado por el clima, pero aun así lo peor del verano está por llegar, Malcolm finalmente lleva a Reese al borde. Ambos han estado insultándose durante todo el día que realmente Malcolm no sabe cómo es que llegó tan lejos; todo lo que sabe es que su espalda es golpeada contra la pared del pasillo que lleva a las habitaciones, un cuadro de la familia se entierra dolorosamente en su espalda y la mano de Reese lacera su garganta. Solamente las puntas de sus pies siguen en el suelo, su respiración se ha vuelto entrecortada, apenas puede respirar y su mente rápidamente se torna confusa.

Tal vez es la falta de oxígeno la que lo impulsa a sujetar el brazo de Reese. Posa su mano derecha sobre el bíceps de Reese, rodeando al músculo lo mejor que puede, suavemente sigue la vena por su brazo con la punta de su índice izquierdo hasta donde desaparece justo debajo de su hombro.

Reese lo suelta como si se hubiera quemado.

Las piernas de Malcolm casi se doblan bajo su peso. Mientras intenta estabilizarse el cuadro familiar se desliza hasta el suelo hasta romperse con un horrible crack.  
Reese lo observa fijamente, con ferocidad en sus ojos. Malcolm lo mira de vuelta, él también se siente un poco feroz.  
Con voz ronca, sintiendo su boca como un desierto y su corazón latiendo a gran velocidad, le pregunta a Reese:

—¿Por qué paraste?

Parece que algo se ha roto dentro de Reese, su ceño se frunce como el de alguien que está a punto de llorar. Sin embargo, se acerca, el vidrio rompiéndose aún más a cada pisada.

Inmediatamente su mano derecha encuentra el camino a la garganta de Malcolm, así como también su mano izquierda se encuentra con el bulto en sus pantalones. Mientras una de sus manos presiona gentilmente, la otra frota con fuerza.

La sensación es dolorosa y abrumadora. Si se aferra una segunda vez a los brazos de Reese es principalmente para estabilizarse. Su vista lentamente se torna borrosa, es consciente de como con cada pulsación su sangre circula por sus venas hasta hacer resonar su cabeza por la presión. 

Bajo su tacto, siente la firmeza del músculo y la suavidad de la piel de Reese. Si bien sabe que de seguir así pronto se desmayará, no tiene miedo, sabe que Reese lo sostendrá, lo mantendrá a salvo y que no dejará que nada malo le pase. 

Nada malo que no sea el mismo Reese.

A medida que el placer se aglomera en su vientre, la imagen de Reese frente a él se oscurece. Parece que la mano de Reese en su entrepierna se mueve más rápido, acariciándolo con rudeza, pero no está seguro. La realidad de Malcolm se vuelve a una en donde solo ve manchas difusas, lo que lo lleva a incrementar la fuerza de su agarre. Finalmente, tanto el placer como el dolor chocan con él como una ola, ahogándolo en la oscuridad.

Cuando vuelve en sí nuevamente, se da cuenta que está siendo acunado entre los brazos de Reese y que su garganta duele como nunca. Tan pronto se mueve para inspeccionar su garganta con sus dedos, Reese lo suelta para sujetarlo por lo hombros y así poder examinarlo. 

Las mejillas de su hermano mayor están rojizas, con surcos de lágrimas secas en cada una. Malcolm le sonríe y se encoge de hombros. 

Reese toma su rostro entre sus manos y lo besa suavemente.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero hayan disfrutado esta historia. Busquen el perfil de la autora y suscríbanse para seguir apoyando su trabajo y encontrar más fics como este. 
> 
> ¡No olviden dejar sus corazoncitos y comentarios!
> 
> Se despide HoshiSan!


End file.
